guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battery
About the note, it always seemed pretty clear to me that in Guild Wars, battery should be taken to mean [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batteries device that stores energy"] and not artillery. I don't mind the note being there at all, just a bit surprised that it could cause confusion (or bug someone). --theeth 23:35, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :Well, it's the curse of the pedant to always be annoyed by common usage that doesn't conform to real or imagined rules of language. I don't know if anyone else has this problem, but the use of language by Guild Wars players irritates me continually and thoroughly. Recently it seems that everyone magically comprehends what "echo SS/SV necro LFG 55 monk" means, but it took me a few minutes to piece together that SS = Spiteful Spirit, SV = Sympathetic Visage, and 55 monk = Invincible Monk. Maybe I'm just slow. — Stabber 23:50, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::It's the curse of the prescriptive linguist. --Fyren 02:03, 4 December 2005 (UTC) :I don't agree with the current note, nor the fact that my note was butchered. Deleting the note would have pleased me ten times more. Evryone and their dog knows what everyday batteries are. Yet, a battery unit in a military context is an artillery unit. Anything other meaning you want to give to battery there is jargon. I am now going to snip the condescendingly downtalking note and restore it to the state before I got involved. — Stabber 02:36, 4 December 2005 (UTC) Also, I find Karlos' edit comment highly irritating, as I had specifically linked to the definition of battery, where he could have simply ready why "battery = to beat". I am trying hard not to let this childish and pointless re-editing spoil my mood, but I think it already has. This might be the right time to leave the wiki like I've been meaning to. I don't think people here in general assume good faith. Adios. — Stabber 02:41, 4 December 2005 (UTC) ::Your note was not butchered, your note was removed. It was irrelevant and extremely pedantic, to use your own terminology. "Tanks are usually heavily armored vehicles that are capable of massive explosive dmaage, but that's not how GW players use it!" The sky is the limit as how pedantic we want to be. In Wikipedia, the first rule of contributing to an article is "relevancy." You contribution had none. ::I placed a note explaining where Battery comes from because I sincerely thought you had no clue. Seemed to be what your note is implying. ::I truly wish you would not leave, but threatening to leave every time I challenge one of your edits is not exactly conducive to business. Do as you wish, I hope you have fun whatever you decide. --Karlos 06:59, 4 December 2005 (UTC) Please remember: We are a Guild Wars Wiki, not a dictionary. If someone is searching for electrical devices or military units, this is the wrong place. ::happy with the original article being restored:: --Xeeron 10:51, 4 December 2005 (UTC)